I'm in LoVe With My SISTER
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Anjelika's been the Freeman sister for as long as memory goes, so why is she not in the family photo albums? Now at fourteen, Riley's affections are locked on her. Does this make him an incest dog, or is Anjelika even truly related? Mature
1. Pinky Swear

**Edit: **_[Those of you who know me those years back - Boondocks is dead to me and my story list. These Boondocks stories - including this one - are years old, and if there are things about them or this you do not like, do not take it upon yourself to complain to me. I don't care. Take it or leave it.]_

**Disclaimer:** _Gawd, this is an example of my writing when I'm severely exhausted._

I don't own the Boondocks Cast, except Anjelika. 

_However, I am one of the fans who own the reason for The Boondocks having its very own section on the website board after much trying with my fellow Topic Forum buddies. Yes, we bez the originators, and no one's taking that away._

Summary: Anjelika's been their Freeman sister for as long as they can remember. So why aren't there any photos of her in the family's photo album? As time passes and she returns to the Freemans after a summer trip, Riley's developing puberty hormones are being taken out on her. How can you lust for your own SISTER? Does this make him a sinful, disgraceful dog? Or is Anjelika even related to their family in the first place...? Couples - CaesarxAnjelikaxRiley and CaesarxJazminexHuey.

----------------------------  
Chapter One: Pinky Swear

_"Riley…I-I'm scared. C-Can't we go back, PLEEEASE?"_

"Maaan stop whinin'! 'Dis was YO' idea, 'member?"

"But Riley I wanna GOOO!"

"Look, les' jus' fin' tha' photo album, then we bail, aiight? Simple as 'dat."

"…O-Okaaay."

Black widows scurried away from the wooden posts of the attic as the two six year olds crawled through their spider webs.

Riley, with his rugged short-cropped hair at this age, grunted and growled as he tore the webs out of his way, "Damn spiders…c'mon, Ange. Hurry up."

His twin sister, Anjelika, who had all his features except for a lighter skin tone, bluer than greener eyes, and more ginger than brown hair was cowering behind him.

She hated, hated, hated, hated, H-HATED spiders! They were icky and ooey, and all their beady little eyes were staring down on her from the dark ceiling!

Huey warned her not to sit through, "Eight Legged Freaks", didn't he?

"R-Riiileeey," Anjelika tugged on the end of his shirt with one hand and fondled cobwebs out of her pigtails with the other. "A-Are we there y-yeeet?"

"SHHH!" Riley pressed his finger against his puckered lips. "Talk anymo' an' tha' SPIDERS gon 'come EAT chu'!"

Anjelika peeped and squeezed both hands over her mouth dramatically.

"Now c'mon!" Her twin brother scolded at her pale face before leading the way to an old faded trunk that sat under piles of dust and soot. His eyebrows steadily rose as his lips dropped in interest. "Wonda' what 'DIS is…" His eyes darted left and right before carefully setting his fingers under the locks of the lid. "Ange, help me open it, aiight?"

Together the two twins propped open the cap of the trunk after a few '1-2-3 heave' songs.

"Oooh," Anjelika stuck her face into the crate as she rummaged through what the treasure chest had to offer. "I think I got it, Brother!"

"'Den hurry up an' get it!" Riley bossed.

"Okay, OKAY! Gee-la-WHIZ!" Anjelika hauled a thick photo album out of the trunk, dropping it onto the creaky floor as masses of dust flew airborne.

Riley coughed squeakily, waving the grime out of his eyes and prying open the photo album.

"Riley!" Anjelika deafened his ears with her shriek to jab her finger in the photo album. "Is that MOMMY an' Daddy?"

Riley squinted against the mild darkness. His eyes snapped open at the photographic image of their mother in a hospital bed with a tot Huey Freeman in one arm and the newborn Riley Freeman in the other. The familiar and unfamiliar woman was smiling in the old snapshot, with curly brown hair clinging to the sweat on her flushed cheeks.  
A slow grin overwhelmed Riley's face.

"Thas'…th-thas' ME." His finger pressed at the yellow page like Anjelika had. "Thas' me an' Mama! An' there go Huey, too!"

Anjelika was just grinning in happiness for Riley's happiness, though her beam was beginning to slack off her face the more she flipped through the photo book.

…There were no pictures of her.

"Wh…Wh-Where's ME?" The anxiety and angst was creeping up her throat as she spoke. "R-Riley…wh-why aren't there any—ACK!"

Both twins snapped up all of the sudden after Anjelika's sudden yelp.

"Ooooh, GIRL!" Riley nursed the bump on his head after having hit it on one of the posts from Anjelika's screaming. "What da' hell did I jus' tell you about screamin'?!"

"Neh…" Anjelika sniveled with her face clenched in pain, her shaky hand on her ankle. "A-A Hobo S-Spider b-bit m-m-me…"

Riley gasped and left his attitude behind him.

He didn't have any knowledge of spider bite symptoms, but he knew the Aggressive House Spider inflicted venom. The word "venom" alone had rung "death" bells in his knowledge.

"A-Ange! Hol' on, I'ma get chu outta h-here!" Riley hoisted her up on her house-shoes before nudging her onto his back. "J-Just hold onto me, S-Sis. We gon' go to tha' hospital! I PROMISE you! I-I ain't e-eva' gon' let anything hurt you again, A-Ange!"

Anjelika just whimpered and sobbed into the crook of his neck, expecting the worst of her fate. If she died, then she'd never be able to see her brothers' faces again. She'd never be able to scream, sob and fuss when Riley angered the stew out of her. She'd never get to cuddle up with him in bed while Huey read them bed time stories.

"J-Jus' hang on, A-Angie…" Riley hoarsely encouraged, leaving behind the half-burnt photo album on the page of a toddler Anjelika dressed in wraps and rags with her beaten, black eye.

**--- Hospital Waiting Room ---**

The Freeman family's world was slow and dire as they sat in the hospital while time transcended around and without them.

Working his fingers over themselves, Granddad slouched over his lap with his elbows on his knees. He frowned when a pair of leather shoes walked up and before him.

"Mr. Robert Freeman?" A doctor tired with age stood there holding his clipboard to his chest.

Before the doctor could even introduce himself, Riley pounced on his feet and yanked on the tall man's coat.

"What did y'all do ta' mah SISTER?! Y'all betta' not have let 'er DIE or else I'ma hafta bust some CAPS up in dis'—"

"RILEY! Let the man speak!" Huey balled Riley's shirt in his fist and pulled him back.

"BOY, stop pesterin' the Doctor!" Granddad came to his feet after tucking his car keys into his back pocket and offered the doctor a modest handshake. "U-Uh--how ya' doin', doctor? How's mah little Grand babeh? Is she gon' be alright?"

The doctor's chapped mouth cracked into a smile. "Your Grandchild was bitten by a Tegenaria agrestis."

…Crickets chirped.

"Well what in the HELL…is a Te-gonorrhea arrestivitis?" Granddad heated up.

The doctor let out a hearty chuckle as he waved his hands around, "No, no, no. Tegenaria agrestis is a house aggressive spider. They like to dwell in warm, dark crevices and only bite when threatened. Now, you say she was in the attic with her brother? Her foot must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time, causing the spider to attack after being pressed up against the skin. The bite didn't last long enough for it to break the skin. You may see her now. Though only one person at a time, please."

Granddad gave a bob of the head in return before growling down on Riley who slouched in guilt. "BOY, go visit yo' sister and APOLOGIZE for what ya' did!"

Normally, Riley would've smacked his lips and held out his hands in a hissy-fit, but he was rather eager to see the condition of his sister and followed the Doctor without one glimpse back at Granddad.

Huey just stared after his youngest brother in concernment with his palms in his lap. His eyelids then came into a droop, almost like he knew something worse was going to happen from this day forward.

Meanwhile, Anjelika was sitting on the bedside with a vaccine needle taped to her wrist. She swung her legs boredly in contemplation of the photo album.

Why was there no picture of her? Did her parents hate her? Did they delete her face from the photo?

"…Angie?" –a quiet whisper hissed from the crack of the door.

At the sound of the nickname only Riley pronounced, she yanked her head up in a breath of, "Hooray!" before hopping down and prancing over to her brother. "Riley! Riley! Riley!"

"Oof!" Riley forced an eye shut with an awkward grin at the sudden impact of her jumping on him. "Hey, Angie…h…h-how you feelin'?"

"Oooh I feel SO much better, mm-hm, mm-hm!" She giggled after leaning her head back to see his face.

"I'm sorry, Ange…I-I shoulda left when you wanted to." He expressed the weary look of guilt to her big innocent eyes.

"That wasn't your fault, Brother. I WANTED to go, but I'm not dead or anything, so everything's alright now." The beautiful waltz of a smile brightened her face as she kissed his nose and then nestled her cheek in his chest. "…I love you, Brother. Will you always protect me?"

Riley smiled like a goofy loon.

He protectively squeezed her to him in a hug that wasn't so one-sided anymore. "'Course I will, Sis. You know I'ma always be here ta' protect you…even from 'dem spiders. I ain't ever gon' let nuttin' happen to you 'gain. I swears on mah life."

"Mmph," Anjelika drew back an inch to stare up into the world that was Riley's eyes.

"Pinky Swears?" She held up a pinky to him.

"Yeah…pinky swear." Their pinkies locked to bind the undying oath, and Riley touched her forehead with his kiss. "Pinky Swear to tha' end, Sis." 

- Eight Years Later – Woodcrest -- Canoga Park High School – Hall Lockers --  

"…DAAAAAA-YUUUUM…." A group of friends whooped and wolf-whistled while standing at one single locker. "Chocolate city, chocolate city!"

The school was flooded with new fish to scoop. Girls on the left, girls on the right, new girls from other schools, familiar girls who changed over the summer, all walking by and giggling or sneering at the attention one particular group of boys were giving them.

"Aye, you see the cakes on that chick?"

"But her LEGS looked like a pair of drumsticks, nigga. Get that shit outta here!"

"Tsssh, you hatin' jus' cuz she smacked you upside the head! She was fine, she was FINE!"

"_YEOW_ ba-by, where you goin' wit' that walk? I know that body must be LONELY wit'out me in it!"

"Ayo, you stupid, mang!"

The five friends snatched the wrists of unsuspecting females and slapped the asses of the ones who were practically asking for it. To them, it was all fun and hoots.

"Aye, aye, AYE! Y'all! Y'all!" the hispanic of the group grinned widely as he blindly smacked the back of his hand on his friend's chest to get all their attention on one particular female. "Look at daaaat!" He hissed through his teeth.

"LAWD have mercy," The tallest boy, with a ponytail of slick brown curls and clear, blue eyes to womanize heaved his bag's strap higher on his shoulder as he tried to be nosy by looking over everyone's heads. "That girl right 'dere, that girl right 'dere?"

"Daaaamn....yeah she REAL new," one of the chubbier boys cackled as he hit his twin's shoulder.

"Lookit that, LOOK at that…" the curly-haired womanizer hugged his arms around his companions' shoulders while pointing into the crowd of students. "THAT mah niggas…is PERFECTION. Big, round, wit' a lil' JIGGLE wit'out tha' JELLO. Cakes is fresh out the easy bake."

"AYE!"  
"Oh shit," The turquoise-eyed boy panicked while the others continued their laughy remarks on the girl.

"What cha'll starin' at, Wesley?" Riley Freeman, at the handsome age of fourteen, strolled up behind the squad of slobbering ninth and eleventh graders.

"Yo, Young REEZY! How's it poppin', man? Whas' the nitty gritty?" The womanizer exaggerated his speech as he shoulder-bumped a confused Riley. "...And, aw, this? Naw, naw we ain't starin' at NOTHIN' man, just chicks, y'know? Checkin' out the fresh new meat!"

"Shiiiit, we was starin' at THAT," the group's twins leaned into either ear of Riley and pointed straight ahead.

Riley followed their fingers before flinching back. "HOL' up, thas'...th-thas'—"

"Ms. New Booty!" The boys joshed and bagged.

Riley slooowly drifted his agitated and flattened eyes to a sweat-dropping Wesley.  
Brown and white ugg boots walked one foot after the other in a conceited sway. The black skinny jeans hugged tight to her hips and thighs, accentuating the curves. The gold choker's tailored cursive, "Anjel" jingled and bounced along with the breasts jiggling out of the white tubetop. A slender little hand raised up from her thigh and slipped through a ginger head of hair that rippled all down her back in waves as she shook her curls out of its ponytail, until --

"ACK!"  
She tripped and dived face-first into the floor.

"OOOOOOH!" The boys winched for her. "Thas' DEFINITELY gon' hurt in the mornin'!"

"Aw SHIT!" Riley dropped al his things and rushed over. "You aiight?" He helped her up by the shoulders as she blew and flew hair out of her face.

"S-Sorry, sorry..." The girl smiled shyly up at him, trying to keep the hair out of her face as the feeling slowly kicked back in with a throbbing pain.

"See, I told yo' ass not to walk around wearin' heels like you the shit, SIS." Riley put the 'emphasis' on 'sis' as he looked over at his friends.

…The hormone-infested buddies face-faulted, flushed and coughed to distract their uneasiness.

"Teh," huffed Riley before giving his sister an even darker look. "Ange, you gon' make every nigga in the school think you an easy hoe jus' ASKIN' to be disrespected," he pointed at the breasts bulging like water-balloons out of her shirt. "And fo' OTHER hoes to think YOU a hoe. And trus' me, hoes don't like otha hoes to be or look like bigger hoes than they are."

"I'm _sorry_ okay?" She shook her head with her pyramid earrings jingling. "I just...I didn't..." she glanced at Riley's staring friends before whispering up to Riley's face, "...I didn't wanna...come here as m-myself. I'm...I'm a dork, Riley. I wanted to look nice."

"Then LOOK appropriate," Riley shouted back in her face. "Not like five-bucks."

"AHEM."

Both siblings directed themselves to the source of the interruption.

"_Personally,_ I think you look like a MILLION-bucks," Wesley beamed on Anjelika, gently taking her hand and holding it up to his lips, his eyes staying on hers, "My name's Wesley, and I don't believe we've ever met."

"O-Oh..." Anjelika shied behind her hand as he drowned her ears in what she wanted to hear. "I-I'm..." - she couldn't stop giggling to get her own introduction straight. "I'm Anjelika..."

"Mm, so I've heard from your---"

"Wesley how the FUCK you gon' kiss up on my sister in front of me?!" fumed Riley while puffing out his cheeks after shoving his best friend.

"Aiight, AIIGHT!" Wesley stepped back in playfulness, hands in the air. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Riley," Anjelika urged, hugging her books to her chest as she lightly shoved him off to the side. "Stop being a helicopter! You're _hovering!_"

"Then thas' yo' luck, not mine!" He gritted his teeth at her, pointing in her face. "I'm tired of these niggas gangin' up on you an' shit just because you 'tryna fit in'! You too good fo' that! I turn mah back you prolly gon' be RAPED! An' I promised I would ALWAYS be here ta' protect you, right?"

This drew much attention to the scene, for the closet and furthest students craned their necks back at them.

Riley's glinting eyes browsed the perimeter of staring locals before frowning downwards and wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Uh…a-anyway, these…are mah friends, Ange." He gulped down the recent blaze tickling his throat and bobbed his head over to his friends.

"How you doin', baby? How you doin'?" They all spluttered out at once.

"Um, hi~, I'm Ange...er, Anjelika, whatever you wanna call me," Anjelika bit her lips and tucked her hair back, straining a smile at all of them.

She was naturally too shy to hold eye-contact for very long, especially since they were adamant to hold eye-contact for TOO long.

Anjelika leant into her brother's ear, murmuring her vibrant breath. "...What's up with your friends, Riley?"

For that instant, Riley underwent the strangest, warmest tremor that chilled all down his body, but he shook it off, "Now Sis, watch cho' LAUGUAGE, please."

"Oh, right...What the FUCK is up with your weird-ass NIGGAS, Riley?"

Riley earned her a goofy grin, patting her shoulder. "THAS' mah girl."

Anjelika just rolled her eyes almost bashfully at the contact between her sibling before bumping his shoulder with hers, breaking out into a giggle at his annoyed, "AYE!"

**- Nutrition Period -**

"…You m-missed me that much? Really?" Anjelika blinked up at her tall brother as they walked alongside each other in the school's empty hallway.

Technically they weren't supposed to be wandering past classroom doors at the nutrition hour, but they didn't mind risking the chance to catch up from their summer departure _alone._

" 'Course I did, Ange." Riley admitted with a chuckle, hands relaxing in his pockets as they walked.

She glimpsed at his arms.

The sunlight that poured in through the windows toned bugling muscles like slick buttermilk oil, making his skin look smooth and honeyed.

She looked up and down between the side of his face and his biceps before looking away as fast she could when he turned his head.

"I mean, you was gone all summer to tha' modelin' trainin' thing an' whatnot. Plus it was annoyin' as hell ta' be up in here all by mah SELF wit' HUEY an' GRANDDAD." His eyes rolled to express it.

Anjelika laughed at the agitation-radiation on his voice. She soon stared out ahead while fiddling with the letters of the necklace Riley had bought her for Valentines. She was his little baby twin, and he spoiled her as much as he teased her.

"I never thought YOU of all people would miss me. I mean, maybe Huey and Granddad, but you? …Huh, that's the rarest thing I could ever imagine." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Riley raised his eyebrow at her before stuffing the tongue back behind the pout of her lips, himself grinning stupidly. "So what, you sayin' a nigga can't care bout his annoyin' twin SISTER?"

"Well I'm just—HEY!" the twin squealed as her brother suddenly yanked her into a noogie-ambush. "NO, NO, NO! YOU'RE RUINING MY HAIR! RIILEEEY!"

"GOOD!" Riley cackled stupidly, continuing the merciless rubs into her noggin. "Get some niggas OFF you!"

Between laughter and beneath joy, he eventually seized his noogie assault on her to free her. He tried containing the laughter in his stomach as she whimpered and picked at her frizzed up hair.

"Brother you're an BUTT-HOLE, y'know that?"

"YOUR butt-hole, Booberella." Riley snickered devilishly.

For some anonymous motive, the comment made her smile. Smile like she hadn't in awhile.

"…I missed you a lot too, Riley." The gentle tone in her voice was dear as she moved her gaze back to him.

All of the sudden, all the blood rushed up into his face. Cyclical blinks, too. His pupils darted from side to side stiffly, as if seeking the correct reaction.

The only reaction that hit his mind was a bashful laugh and scratch of the back of his head. "Awww, couldn't go wit'out yo' irritatin' brotha', huh?"

Anjelika's tender expression became more eased and loving, which unnerved him. "You have NO idea." Finally she began to walk quietly once more.

Gazing around in confusion, Riley hesitantly trailed after her.

"Remember when…that damn spider bit me?" She chuckled as if it were a hilarious memory to be made fun of. "When I thought I was gonna die, I told myself 'God, I hope I can get through this just so I can hear Riley's Mickey Mouse laugh' again."

Now it was Riley's turn to snort and smile. "You serious? Of all the shit to pray about, those were your last words?"

"Of course!" She spun around on her heel to face him, emerald eyes lit up with liveliness and bliss. "You were the first person I ever really cared about. That's why when…wh-when that modeling school required for me to be sent away there for ninth grade year, I refused to go so I wouldn't have to be far from you….a-and HUEY, of course."

"Damn, thas'…thas' pretty huge of you." Riley coughed, unintentionally grazing the her stuffed cleavage with his eyes when he said 'huge'. _'What tha' fuck was THAT Escobar?! You gettin' froggy?! Is' yo' fuckin' SISTER! S-I-S-T-E-R! ...But damn she's a perky set of Double D's.'_

"…Riley?"

He nearly shrieked like a five year old girl at the soft squish of her breasts into his side, which mostly caused him to ram his back up against the lockers as if he was caught in prison light.

Anjelika face-faulted. "Okay brother, what the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Wha, SIS?! Oh pssssh! A-Aint' nothin' wrong wit' me, SIS! Why ya' ask, SIS?!" He grinned disturbingly…wide.

"Ooookay WHY are you emphasizing 'sis' so much?" She tipped her chin down, frowning into his red face.

"NO REASON, SIS!" Riley shifted his eyes and power-walked stiffly down the halls, mind racing with insane mileage. _'What tha' HELL is WRONG wit' me?! Did I get high off OXYGEN? Yeah, yeeeah…maybe THAS' it._' --And he truly believed in that, too.  
His eyes diverted back to her when she caught up to his side, making him gulp.

"…."

" 'Stop Looking'."

"STOP ACCUSIN' ME!! DAMN!!"

" ….Brother, my top SAYS 'Stop Looking'; I noticed you were looking at it."

"I-I-I-I knew that! I ain't no uneducated nigga! I-I know ENGLISH!" Riley pouted in a furious blush while pacing faster ahead of her.

"Brother, I wouldn't walk ahead if I were you. The yellow sign says 'Warning: Wet Floo—"

"ACK!!"

With warning, Riley STILL slid and glided across the tiles of the hallway, arms flailing like a bird who was trying to fly, eyeballs rolling everywhere. "ANJELIKA! DO S-S-SOMETHN'!!"

"Wha'…" Anjelika glimpsed from the lanes of left to right before pointing a shaky finger to herself. "M-ME?! Wh-What am 'I' supposed to do?"

"M-MOP UP THA' FLOOR WIT CHO HAIR OR SOME'IN!" Suddenly Riley was beginning to lose his balance across the slippery floor and it left him screeching until he merged with the solid floor. "Euuugh…"

"R-Riley!" Anjelika rushed a few steps forward. "R-Riley, are you alright—" – Big mistake.

"A-Ange?" Riley's eyelids peeled open into narrowed slits before jerking back fully at the image of Anjelika coming right at him in the same slip-and-slide panic. "Ohhh naw…Ohhh HELL to tha' naw…Glide yo' ass back tha' OTHA' way! ANGE!!"

**- CRASH -**

"Ehehe…" Anjelika laughed painfully while being straddled out on top of a dazed Riley Freeman. "S-Sorry, Brother…"

"Th-Thas' a-a-aiight…" Riley wildly tossed his head from side to side to shake off the migraine, his response a bit muffled.

This was the moment he wished his eyes hadn't opened at ALL.

_'SH-SH-SHIIIIT!!'_ the whispers of his mind screamed, a row of red streaks lining across his cheeks at the sight and sensation of his nose buried in a face-full of cleavage.  
His body felt generated by burning and spastic heat tightening against the crotch of his jeans in the most sinful kind of arousal on the face of the Earth.

"M-Mmph!" Anjelika jerked off him in embarrassment after having her face tucked by his ear. Her sweaty chest was heaved off him as well while she tried to adjust her top and bra, but that didn't keep his teenaged-boy eyes from wandering. "…B...B-Brother?"

"…Maaan, you have HUGE tits."

"…."

**- BAM -**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT?! I'm a nigga goin' through PUBERTY! I think bout GIRLS! I don't see why she made it into such a big deal jus' cuz I was STARIN'! She should know that!" Riley protested against Wesley while holding a bag of ice to his swollen eye where Anjelika had decked him.

He plunked back down onto the mattress of the bed in the Nurse's office.

"Uhh HELLO. It's not a GIRL, it's your FUCKING SISTER." Wesley threw out his arms and leant forward, speaking rather slowly to make sure the last two words came out niiiice and clear.

"Gee thanks fo' tha' NEWS FLASH bein' screeched into mah god damn EAR!" Riley massaged it in a grunt. "Damn, man…she didn't even go SOFT on me."

"Ayo Esco," Wesley peered out the doorframe of the Nurse's Office. "Yo sista's standin' outside."

His heart skipped a threatening beat, which almost left him gasping for air alone.  
"Sh-Shit…"

The dilated saucers of his eyes slowly shifted to the empty doorway of the room. _'Wh-Who am I kiddin'? I'm jus' a damn p-pathetic DOG a-ain't I? A-A dog who's gotta face b-bein' HATED by his f-favorite and ONLY s-sister…'_ His breath became hasted as Anjelika stepped into the room.

The emotions penetrating her eyes left him trembling and waning under her. She looked so disturbed, jumbled, bewildered, betrayed and upset…he was going to shoot himself in the knee if a tear had shed from those same eyes. Their trust was the glue-stick that held them together. But now she'd have to worry about a perverted brother who will do who knows what next to her body?

"You know…."

Riley lowered his head, eyes glazing over in shame.

"That's what makes you utterly stupid and silly, Riley 'Escobar'."

Both Wesley and Riley 'huh'-ed loudly at her.

"You always say EXACTLY what's on your mind, and you're always making mean, stupid jokes like that, so now it's my turn," Anjelika exhaled an eased breath, before laughing, "Remember those girls that were flirting and pushing up all on you during Art Class, and how you were trying to push them off? When I screamed and fought them…a-and you asked…i-if I was jealous? T-To be honest, YEAH…I was a little j-jealous. Guess I've got more of a brother ISSUE that I thought."

Intimidation steeled Riley as his sister journeyed from the doorway and over into his atmosphere. She glided over to him and sat on the mattress to look him over.  
Riley just flinched back as she ran her finger over the swell on his eye. The lump in his throat stayed itself.

Anjelika grinned out of the blue and stretched his cheeks like he were wearing a mask, "Either way, I'm gonna have to either accommodate or deal with this stupid BROTHER! Sorry for putting you in the nurse's office!"

"OOOOWWW!! OW! OW! OW!" Riley whined and squeaked at the torment before she ultimately released his already sore face. He pouted and stroked his swollen cheek while watching her hop off the bed.

"I'll see you after school, Esco." Anjelika winked over the slope of her shoulder at him.

"And yeah, I AM gonna tell HUEY bout what you did. I love you, Riley, Mm-hm-hm." She exited in a hearty giggle, and left a flustered Riley to stare after her between dazed blinks and a growing blush.

_"I love you, Riley._" --She's said those words rarely, but nonetheless she's recited them before. So why now did it plug the vessels of his heart?

"...Wh...Whas' wrong wit' chu, Esco?" His eyes fell into a dense disappointment while replaying the image of his sister in the doorway.


	2. African Buttefly Kiss

_**Chapter Two: African Butterfly Kiss **_

"…_Brother?"_

"_Yeah, sis?" _

"…_Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't related?" _

_Cirrus clouds wisped along the sunset as the sun took its sweet, yellow time to set between the corporation buildings. _

"_I 'on't know." Riley Freeman, eight and spunky, shrugged his shoulder. "Shoot, I didn't wonda' what it would be like havin' an annoyin' sista, eitha'." His brown boots, half covered by the bagginess of his blue jeans, clanked on the sidewalk of the busy city._

_Even if twilight was caving in, the scuffling of citizens' feet never quieted down on the Woodcrest streets._

"_Oh well THAT'S rich of you, brother!" Anjelika, the ginger-haired twin of him, puckered her lips angrily. "But that's alright, I still love you". _

"_Maaan," Riley smacked his lips. "I can't call you GAY like I can Huey. That shit ain't FAIR."_

_Anjelika laughed, fingers tugged around the wrinkle of her long white-Tee. "Why can't you just say you love me back? GEEZ!" _

"_What CHU' think? I's cuz I DON'T." Riley crossed his arms in stubbornness. _

"_Brother that's messed UP!" Anjelika walked ahead of him, fists balled at her sides in some appall. _

_But really, what was she expecting from an eight year old Riley Freeman?_

"_Aw c'moooon!" Riley cackled, palms clutched to his belly to hold in the throbs of laughter. "I was jus' PLAYIN'!" This naughty, Riley-grin broadened on his face. "Y'know I'ma show you some love!" _

"_When have you EVER shown me love, brother?" _

"_Ta'DAY!" Riley leapt for her with a, "GRAW!" _

_Shrieking playfully, Anjelika escaped from him as he lunged for her. Once he got her cornered, he scooped her up into his rib-cracking bear-hug, eyes closed upwards with an increasingly wider grin. _

"…_Ah! OOOOWW!" Anjelika howled, writhing with furious kicks, even if giggling inadvertently between. "God, let me GO! Wh-Why are you so STRONG?!"_

"_All 'dem years of fightin' wit' HUEY made me strong!" Riley laughed squeakily at her struggle, squeezing her more. "An' nooope! You gotta say 'please' ta' make me let ya' go!" _

_Anjelika squealed out a, "PLEEEASE? My BOOBS h-hurt!"_

"_Aiight, aiight, NOW say, 'Please, grandmasta pimp RILEY ESCOBAR.'" Riley's annoying laughter didn't go away._

"_Pleeeease g-grandmasta p-p-pimp Riley E-Escobar!"_

_He set her back onto her feet. "Hee-hee-HEEE—OW!" He rubbed his hit shoulder from his twin's fist. _

_His sister exhaled deeply, pounding her chest to beat more air into her. "D-Damn, brother! M-my LUNGS! Screw s-second hand s-smoking!"_

_Riley flexed his scrawny arm, grinning with one eye closed. "Esco got GUNS."_

"_Pfft, Esco got CHICKEN WINGS."_

"_Yeeeah, Chicken wings on STEROIDS." _

_Even if they were supposed to be at Granddad's table for dinner, he had ordered Riley to buy another carton of orange juice for his punishment of finishing off the last drops. Amiably, Anjelika requested to go with her older twin brother. _

_As the day dimmed down, the two eight year olds arrived to a tiny Sav-On's at the far end of the curb. Though standing around the glass doors was a gang of older black, hispanic and caucasian men. They stared unblinkingly on the twins, some straightening or spitting to the side._

_Anjelika was eying them with a brave frown as she clung to her brother's shirt. _

"_Jus' look away, Ange. Woodcrest's inner city ain't tha' safest of places." Riley advised, stern eyes ahead of him as he opened the door, though not without glancing back at the glaring men and nudging his sister inside first._

_The thugs just took out their toothpicks and lowered the rims of their beers, eyeing Riley with a laugh or grin. "That lil' nigga TRIPPIN'. Like we really gon' do some'in." _

_Deep, deep down, Riley felt scared. But once they got inside the idyllic store, he urged his sister, "We gon' get what we need, an' then BAIL, got it? No slackin' or NUTTIN'. So don't be stoppin' ta' look at tha' pretty burettes an' shit, aiight?"_

"_Okay, OKAY." Anjelika hissed under her breath, rolling her eyes after him. "Geez." _

_Riley dug into the freezer and wrapped his fingers around a small orange juice bottle, drawing back out. "Aiight, now les' go."_

"_U-Uh…b-brother?"_

"_WHAT?" Riley smacked his lips._

_Anjelika flinched like a sprayed kitten, poking out her lip and tugging her shirt down more. "I-I need to go to the g-girl section."_

"_I TOLD chu' you couldn't go look at no burettes!" _

"_Not for THAT! F-For…uh…"_

_Riley heard the bell jingle to the entering of the men. "Ange we ain't got TIME fo' this!" _

"_I started m-my PERIOD!" _

"…" _Riley's face twisted up._

_Anjelika released a quick, embarrassed breath. "S-So can I pl-please go get some p-pads?" _

"_At EIGHT fuckin' years OLD? Daamn what steroids do they PUT in that chicken, man?!" He was ready to tease her to death, but he had all too soon shivered to see the heads of one gang-member approach their isle. "Augh, aiight FINE, but les' hurry up!" _

"…_What's so scary about being in a PAD area?"_

"_Them niggas outside comin' INSIDE. So I'm comin' wit' cha!" He dragged her off towards said isle. He didn't want to tell her of the thugs inside. She would shriek and freak out. "They could come in AFTA' ya' cuz you eight years old wit' lil' developin' TITS. You look LEGAL." _

_They stood in the isle of condoms and "Always", Riley internally shaken up, though never showing it. _

"_Damn, nigga…" Riley mumbled to himself, picking up the Pokemon glow in the dark condom set. "Huey an' Jazmine should get 'dis shit." His eyes shifted, before sneaking the packet into his pocket. _

_Not that he would use them for sexual experimenting, but he was hoping to fill them up with water like condom-balloons and taunt them with Uncle Ruckus in the dark to watch them glow. Or better yet, frame Huey with them. Then again...he could always experiment on how condoms fitted on properly to remedy his curiosity.  
_

"_Hmmm…which ones should I GET?" Anjelika was having trouble choosing over which brand let alone package to purchase. She barely knew what tampons were to begin with. Should she buy those? Or pads? Which were easier to use? _

_She turned her head in stressfulness, though ate back her gasp to see an older black man standing close beside her in his hoodie, his hands on at a package of Trojans while eyeballing her from the side._

_Riley's heart throbbed to see him there also, hissing out a, "Shit…"_

"'_Sup, shawty?" He grinned perversely like the average pedophile. He glared openly onto the small protrudes of her forming breasts. _

_Anjelika shot her eyes right back onto her pad-search, trembling hand gripping onto the "Always" package._

_The hooded thug rocked back on his feet while chewing on his toothpick to see what she was looking at. "Y'must be thirteen searchin' fo' pads. How bout we put mah new condoms ta' use instead, 'dough?"_

"_AYE." Riley growled and grumbled, bringing himself protectively in front of his sister, even if still unnerved by the man. "Don't you an' yo' crew got some hoes ta' be pimpin', mah nigga?" _

"_Nigga don't want no mo'fuckin' STDs. 'Sides', hoes too pricey. I ain't spendin' no dough jus' ta' get some pussy wit' a disease." He snorted like a drug-abuser._

"_Then go fuck EACH OTHER, cause you ain't fuckin' HER." _

_The thug sneered, breaking the toothpick between his teeth and turning his head. "AYE! YO' TRUE! GET OVA' HERE!"_

"…_Damn, I didn't think y'all would really go DO it." Riley blinked._

"_R-Riley, you dumb-butt—"_

_"AYE, what I tell you bout language?" _

"_Dumb-ASS, right, my bad! Now C'MON! Th-They gon' maul us, yo!" She jerked him by the wrist and dragged him over toward the counter, slamming the orange juice bottle and "Always" package onto it. _

_A sickly, old make-up wearing cashier chewed her gum. "Pads? Ten ninety-nine—"_

"…_You DO know this shit is cheaper at RiteAid, right?" Riley arched his brow at the elderly woman, his fingers on the counter which was evidently taller than him._

"…_Then why don't you go to RITEAID?"_

"_Aye, all I'm sayin' is that yo' profitin' sells is goin' down tha' shitter—"_

_An abrupt battle cry and then subsequent gunshots shattered Riley's sentence. _

_Anjelika screeched and dropped to her knees to shield her head, tears bursting. Riley held her tiny body close against him, other arm to his head to shield his eyes from splintering glass. _

"_OH FUCK! THEM BITCHES FOUND US!" the same gang member from before ducked between isles, some being tipped over violently as another mass of opposing gangsters raided through the store. _

"_Ange! The emergency exit! Les' go!" He led the terrified sister toward the back door as they slithered on their bellies._

"_Y-You go first." Anjelika insisted since she was last._

_After arguing for awhile, Riley blew his flare and angrily slid out. "If you ain't comin' out within TWO seconds RIGHT afta', I'm comin' back!" _

_Anjelika swallowed her tears and prepared to follow, though within that instant she was tugged back into the store._

_In grave fright, Riley rotated his head with horrified eyes. "GOD DAMN IT!" Without bothering to crawl, he bolted back inside, just to find the same hoodied thug having her hauled over his shoulder since the fight had died down. "LET HER GO, NIGGA BEFO' I BUST SOME CAPS IN YO' ASS!" _

"_NAW," He thumbed his nose. "I'll give 'er back in tha' MORNIN'."_

"_THE FUCK YOU WILL!" He rushed at him, fists balled and ready._

"_Lil' mo'fucker jus' give it UP." The pedophile just snorted and turned to exit the demolished store._

_To hear his sister scream and blubber heightened the rage of his rampage, and instead of uselessly pounding the thug, he tackled his legs._

"_FUCK!" The older man hollered, toppling into the tile in a severe thud. Anjelika was flung from him at that instant, but the thug had straightened himself onto his feet in the same instant. "You damn little SHIT." He turned to Anjelika after booting Riley in the rib._

_Weary, Riley launched and attached himself around the thug's legs to hold him still, even if he knew his attempts would be in vain. "Now Anjelika, RUN!" _

"_B-B-But…wh-what about YOU?" She, nonetheless, crawled backwards on her rump, hushed tears spilling down her face._

"_JUS' GO! I GOT 'IM!" Riley pitched, still giving it all his effort._

"_Nigga get OFF me." The opposing enemy whipped out his pistol and dug its barrel right between the eye sockets of the corn-rowed eight year old._

"…" _Riley's pupil dilated in unison with his sister's, frozen icily in response to the cool steel between his flesh. _

_Anjelika caressed her hands to her mouth in nauseating fear. "B…Brother…" _

"_Brother…?" _

"_Brother…"_

"_BROTHER! GET OUTTA YOUR HEAD ALREADY!"_

Riley Escobar jolted from his zoned condition, drifting his face to his sister's line of vision.

"Wh-Wha…?" He blinked dully.

TSH, that was a nice, soothing memory of the past.

"I asked you…if you ever wondered what it would be like if we weren't brother and sister?" Anjelika's high eyebrows curled back on her forehead.

They had been walking down the lunch cafeteria lane, having put the hallway-incident behind them to leave in the dust. Even if mentally Riley kept glancing back at it over his shoulder.

"Oh, uh…" He scratched underneath his cornrows, face twisted into sheepishness. "I 'on't know. Different?"

Anjelika sighed, barely soothed by the breeze in her hair. "Oh no SHIT Sherlock Homes, but I mean…" She reached out and held his wrist between her small fingers, pulling him into a halt.

Once glance at the tendered, yearning face and Riley was uncomfortably looking elsewhere. He didn't want to be seen in public with his sister this way, not when they were somewhat touching with intimate looks to their faces. Due to what happened in the halls, he had become paranoid, especially with the fact that the incident wasn't secretive to student ears.

"I mean as in…" Anjelika's pupils steadily dropped downwards, almost bashfully. The lowering softness of her voice frightened him more. "If we weren't related, would you ever—"

"ESCOOO!"

_'Oh thank tha' LORD.'_ Riley's mind relieved, zipping his attention to the acquaintance while walking from Anjelika without even knowing who the caller was just yet.

It was a group of teenaged black and Hispanic women, some dressed in hardly anything. The caller from the gang happened to be a sophomore with curly black hair, long eyelashes, a petite shape and a caramel complexion. She smiled as he approached her, wrapping him up into a swaying hug.

Anjelika just stood in her same stance, staring dead ahead in annoyance. Sure, he had hurt her before in the brotherly fashion, but this type of "hurt" was different.

She turned to watch her brother kiss onto the sophomore's eard through a grin, arm slithered around her waist. The unfamiliar and unbidden jab of an unseen dagger speared her right in the heart's arteries to see them kiss and tongue each other's throats. Fuming while biting her lip she calmly sauntered over, standing in front of them.

The black-haired sophomore glared her with an confused and irriated eye while parting from the younger Freeman. "Can I HELP you?"

Riley, in reaction to her tension, found himself staring at a falsely-smiling twin sister. "Oh, I fo'got ta' tell you…" He licked his lips some, arms loosening around the anonymous female. "Mah sister, Anjelika came back ta' Woodcrest ta' school here now."

The sophomore's lips curved into an, "o".

"Ohhh, I'm...so SORRY." She giggled while studying Anjelika over, extending a hand for the warm handshake of acquaint. "Nice to see you again, Angie. I remember you from elementary."

"Uh, Anjelika…'dis is Simaya." He coughed on the name, and then mumbled out, "Mah girlfriend."

It was almost hysterically disturbing how Anjelika strained to control the emotions in her face. She ignored Simaya's welcoming and turned the sore attention to her twin brother. "...How long?"

"Since…well, like two days." His eyes shifted. "We was friends fo' awhile, an' decided ta' step up to tha' next level. An' don't trip, I LIKE her, aiight? You know good an' well no nigga would make a hoe his girlfriend when they could jus' fuck wit' NO strings attached." He cackled some. "Like hell I want a quickie fo' a girlfrien'."

She didn't know what damaged her most. The fact that she was feeling overly green, or that she was his girlfriend, or lastly, that he actually LIKED her. "I see. Well....I guess I'll leave you to your…_girlfriend_ then."

"Oh, an' by tha' way," Simaya chimed, tugging at Anjelika's necklace without permission. "LOVE the choker." _'That hopefully will live up to its NAME around your neck, sweetie. I see you giving me those LOOKS.'_

Anjelika took a moment to reply, due to the clusters of abhor spark from Simaya's touch, but put forth a sweetened smile back, "…Thank you." _'Cunt.' _Giving Riley one last, phony smile, she disappeared from sight with the flip of her hair.

Simaya and her friends responded to her exit with uproarious laughter. "Daaamn, you see her tits and ass? She's STUFFING. And that weave looked like a MOP."

Riley looked between the sophomores in some confusion, and soon defense.

"Riley, "Simaya snickered, arms draping around his shoulders. "How'd your sister come to look like such a HOE all of the sudden? I remember she developed early, but damn, she looks like she's all about a fat dick."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, TIME OUT." Riley flung her wrists off his shoulders. "Don't TALK about mah SISTA like that, Simaya. You know god damn BETTER. Disrespect her, you disrespect ME."

Simaya was cut off by another caller.

"YO' RILEEEH!" –Wesley.

"Yeah, yeah, nigga, I'm comin'." Riley groaned on Simaya's manners and waved his hand once after rotating himself. "Call me when you know yo' place ta' respect an' DISRESPECT, aiight? Peace."

"Wha…" Simaya just crossed her arms, jaw-slacked on how to react next to his attitude while visually probing each of the clueless faces of her friends. "I thought he HATED his sister."

_**After school – Entrance Porch**_

"So what chu sayin'? I gotta stop spendin' time wit' mah own SISTA?" Riley blurted, arms stretched out while standing before his gang of friends at the school steps as kids cluttered and shuffled.

Each brown and pale face of his companions just searched one another's eyes before giving Riley their troubled looks.

"Look, man," Wesley Williams crossed his arms under each other. Though he paused for a fraud chuckle and the stroke of his chin-whiskers before looking back to his annoyed pal. "Y'can't ACT like no one saw you in that fuckin' hallway wit' 'er. All I'm sayin' is that you don't wanna ruin yo' reputation in this schoo'."

Barely knowing what he meant by this, Riley inspected over the perimeter for his sister. He straightened to see a senior walking Anjelika across the fields of the school's front yard. He huffed briefly, continuing to stare, feeling greener and bluer than her eyes. Though his frustration eased into lightheadedness once she finally crossed his stare with her own. They gazed between the distance, an unbidden and faint smile breaking across Anjelika's face.

"…I can't do that, man." Riley replied ultimately, without descending his eyes over Wesley. "Y'can't jus' tell me ta' stop spendin' time wit' mah sis. I ain't seen 'er in awhile, aiight? The least I can do is be wit' her. I owe her THAT."

She ran her fingers against loose strands to protect them from the waft by tucking them away, waving hesitantly at her brother as he half-smiled in her way.

Wesley glimpsed between the two, scratchy by the burgeoning auras produced from the siblings. He sucked on his tooth now, looking between the rest of the crew in disgruntle until Anjelika walked over. Instead of grinning in perverted notion at Anjelika's presence, Wesley glared at her.

"Daaamn, see this is what I love bout SPRING," Kenyon, the oldest and darkest of the crew, licked his lips in yearn for Anjelika's bare legs. "Where 'dem legs been hidin' all SUMMER?"

A red glow flared in Riley's eye.

Kenyon hopped off the porch as his gang of friends laughed, stepping up to her while leaning into her air. "Baby I heard you was a tutor for twelfth grade Calculus. So I was hopin' we could...bunny hop to tha' library on Saturdays an' tutor wit' each otha'. I'd calculate so hard I'd fin' tha' solution of us gettin' TA'GETHA'."

"FUCK you very much then." Anjelika grumbled flatly, pressing two fingers between his eyes to shove him away.

"Awww," He yanked her to him by the hips anyway, mocking the movement of dry-humping playfully as she fought to push him off, even if seriously becoming aroused by her feisty-attitude."So you not gon' let a Pimp check up on that? F'real, you be havin' a nigga HARD--"

"OFF, motherfucker." Riley growled, fingers digging into the shoulder of Kenyon. Wesley was actually restraining Riley's drawn back fist at this moment.

"Aiight, AIIGHT..." Kenyon kidded, lingeringly releasing the twin sister. "...Cock-blockin' motha'fucker."

"ANYWAY," Anjelika rasped, usually not being too much of the violent type. "Brother, I was hoping after dinner at Granddad's we could…go the pier and catch up." She hugged her books to her breast, finally calming.

"Teh, sho' Ange, sho'." He cleared his throat to disguise his glare at Wesley and Kenyon before draping his arm around the sister playfully. "I'ma see y'all later, aiight? Peace." He scoffed, turning with his sibling.

Almost unnerved by the sensation of his naked arm to her bare shoulders, Anjelika struggled for small talk with her eyes into her books. "You know, people don't recognize we're twins."

"Tsh, maybe thas' a GOOD thing." Escobar muttered in relief, pulling her closer to ward off the staring boys. "Sis, you seriously need ta' lose all that ass an' tits so maybe I wouldn't hafta walk aroun' wit mah ARM aroun' you like we doin' some fuckin' incest-fest."

"Riley," she tore his arm off her, rarely speaking his name unless it was for a crucial cause. "Do you not WANT to be seen with me or something? What, am I an EMBARRASSMENT to you, 'Mr. Escobar'?"

"Eugh," He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, though not meaning to disrespect her. "Ange, it ain't LIKE that, aiight? I jus' been…goin' through some things, an' it ain't got NOTHIN' ta' do wit' you, I PROMISE." –What a big fat lie.

Anjelika narrowed her eyes into the dangerous slit, this being her way of studying whether or not he was cheating his way out of the argument by reciting the liar's poem from his palm. "…Fine."

Watching her leave, he slapped himself in the forehead before staggering after.

_**Freeman Residence**_

"Want some more 'Itis', Grand-babeh?" Granddad beamed proudly down on his only granddaughter, exposing his wrinkled dimples.

"Mm, no thank you, Granddaddy." Anjelika put on the best smile she could to cloak her disgust of the meal. "It was…d-delicious, really."

She didn't have the heart to tell the truth to Granddad. After all, she was his favorite out of the three. He always preferred girls over boys.

Anjelika swiped her fingers in her napkin and ran them along her shorts to express her discomfort, quickly glancing at her older brother, Huey.

Huey Freeman, taller in stature, smoother in voice, leanly masculine in physique and sarcastically intelligent in the mind-set, just shrugged a shoulder at her.

In contrast to his siblings, Riley was fiercely wolfing down his dinner like he had been stranded in "Lost". He burped in between, wiping his wrist across his mouth just to dab it on his pants leg.

Anjelika and Riley were quite different. She never really fitted into the whole "ghetto-mindset" crowd, no matter how much she tried. She was usually the one who lived in her daydreams of poetry and writing. The modeling school during summer had only taught her how to embarrass herself; she was too clumsy and insecure for it. So it felt awkward trying to act like her twin brother. Maybe she should've just went back to Edgar Allan Poe's books.

"Brother," Anjelika hissed, kicking him underneath the table.

"OW!" he yelped, glaring at her with his mouth piled in sauce. "What tha' hell was THAT for? Didn't anybody tell you ta' NEVER kick a nigga in his shin when he EATIN'?"

"BOY!" Granddad whipped his palm across the back of Riley's head.

"OW!"

"Watch ya' mouth! Ain't gon' be no cussin' an' carryin' on in THIS house. Especially towards your SISTER."

"Damn, Riley," Huey's brow arched while gazing into his newspaper. "Looks like Anjelika AND Granddad are puttin' you in check."

"Nigga SHUSH." Riley rumbled, rubbing his sores.

Anjelika huffed. "A-HEM."

Riley plainly switched the position of his arching eyebrows. "What CHU 'a-hem'-in' for?"

"Brother," she craned her neck forward in expectance, whispering, "Hurry and ASK Granddad!"

"…Ask 'im wha?" His mouth hung open dumbly. "—OH! Oh, yeah, right, uh…AHEM, yo' uh, Gran'dad?"

"What is it now?" Granddad's tone was dry and annoyed as he continued to gobble his burger.

"Can me an' Anjelika go to tha' pier?"

"Hmm," he stroked his chin thoughtfully, aging eyes toward the ceiling. "Lemme think about it…NO."

"Aye, leas' I tried." Riley shrugged at his sister.

Anjelika sighed in a strong point of disappointment, gripping her fork. Her mind clicked and she directed an innocent smile to her grandfather along with the sweetest of voices. "Granddaddy? Brother and I really wish to spend more time together after the separation. Can we please just walk to the pier's dock? I promise we'll be back before nine."

Closing his eyes upwards, Granddad beamed right back. "'Course ya' can, lil' babeh! Go on 'head and make SURE you come back befo' nine. Don't need no hooligans chasin' afta mah pretty lil' grand baby, now."

"…Thas' it, wheneva I want somethin', I'ma make YOU ask Gran'dad." Riley announced while leaning into the table for Anjelika to hear.

She ran her eyes along him before smiling an unusual smile, and hoisted up with her plate. "I better get dressed, then." With the switch of her hips, she headed toward the kitchen.

"Jus' hurry up an' don't be takin' no thirty-hours jus' ta' pick out a SHIRT." Riley snorted, though his eyes found themselves glued to the round behind that always jutted out of her shorts._ 'Daaaamn…' _ His eyelids lowered as his irises scanned down the exterior, well-toned firmness of her thick thighs and long legs, instinctively biting his lip. Usually girls he ogled would just have broad hips with a pancake backside, and that included Beyonce herself, but it wasn't the first time he observed his sister's asset to realize just how much it bulged out from that backside. A lot to carry on those thighs.

Huey rotated his attention to his ogling brother, before finding the sight he was gazing at. "…"

_**-SMACK-**_

"OOOW!" Riley winched at the pang to his temple before shooting his brother a glare. "Now why YOU hittin' me?!"

"She's your SISTER for God's sake! Keep your tongue in your mouth before I have to permanently CUT IT OUT." Huey fanned out his paper, sneering in disgust. Oh yes, he knew a little something about what was happening between them. Considering the fact of what occurred when they were eight years old, he remembered much too well. And if Granddad ever found out…

_**Woodcrest Pier Boardwalk **_

"It's not as cold or as crowded as I thought it would be," a warmish sigh sprung from the crevice of Anjelika's throat as she hugged her sleeved arms around her body, inviting the saline gust to pacify her skin.

She adjusted the lenses of her glasses. She only needed them to see the street signs and so forth, especially during the twilight times. However, glasses were soon to become mandatory starting this week, and Granddad didn't want her using contacts. She'd look like a nerd in front of everyone, because of how oval and thick they were.

"Naaaw, all 'dem lil' white kids turn in early, 'cept fo' cracka' stoners." Riley half-grinned to himself after tucking his cold palms into the pouch of his green hoodie as they strolled down the boardwalk.

"Mm-hm-hmph," his twin glimpsed at him with smiling eyes, bumping their shoulders playfully to draw his attention to her. "Thanks for not blowin' me off and actually wanting to spend time with your little sister."

"Pssh, dooon't go ruinin' tha' moment wit' all that 'sisterly love' shit." He gazed away, licking his lips casually to taste the cool, salted air.

Before Anjelika could speak, a ring tone blared off.

"_**I'll take ya' to tha' candy shop, I'll let cha' licked tha' lollipop, go 'head giiirl don't chu stop, keep goin' till ya' hit tha' spot, WOOOAH—" **_

Riley flipped open the lid of his cellular and posed it to the helix of his ear. "Ello? Oh, 'sup Simaya…hol' up, WHAT date?"

Anjelika sighed and stared into the cobalt night. He was going to diss her for his girlfriend, she knew it.

"Ohhh shiiit," Riley smacked his forehead. "We WERE supposed ta' go on that date, huh? Mah bad, 'Maya. No, man…I can't make it NOW. I'm…" his troubled eyes met the same troubled look to his sister's. An unusual softness eased in the muscles of his face. "…I'm on a date wit' mah sister."

Nearly gasping, she instead smiled at him thankfully. And a little bashful and fidgety at his returning goofy grin, she couldn't help but bow her head and fiddle with the necklace he gave to her on Valentines in a heating though faint flush.

"Look, I'ma see you ta'morra', aiight? Right now I gotta get back ta' mah 'date'." Riley closed the lid of his cellular after ending the call, breathing out angrily. "I swear she jus' be gettin' NAGGY sometimes. This is why I'ma start swearin' offa hoes."

"…Give me a tattoo."

Riley turned his head to her, puzzled. "…Huh?"

"Hee-hee, give me a tattoo!" his twin sister giggled, locking the margins of their fingers together in both palms, though in a humorous manner. "I've always wanted to be 'badass'."

"You DO know that Granddad AN' Huey gon' KILL _**me**_ if you get one ta'night, right?" He grinned nervously as she swayed him and leaned into him.

"Which makes it all the better, mm-hmph." She winked with a twinkle in her eye behind her glass-lense.

He studied the mischief in her face while biting into his bottom lip in contemplation. Finally he responded to her with his famous half-grin. "Aiight, 'den, Thunda' Thighs…les' get chu that tattoo."

_**Pier Dock**_

"Which color ya' want?" Riley held a package of skin-crayons meant for drawing tattoos whereas their legs dangled over the dock.

"Mmm, you choose." Anjelika slicked all her strands behind her ears while leaning into him, smiling cutely behind her glasses.

He observed her for the moment, before breaking out into a chuckle, soon ripping the plastic. "Aiight…how boout…green, Miss Badass?" he presented a neon green to her. "Ta' match yo' eyes."

Anjelika giggled down on it, cocking her temple. "Mmyeah, I LIKE that color."

"Ehe, aiight, then where you want it?"

She glanced all around her body. "Hm, how about," she then straightened a finger at the side of her nape while stroking the rest of her hair off that shoulder, lowering her red bra and shirt strap. "Right here…" she murmured through the briny-dabbed breezes, running her eyes up to brother with a sensual slowness.

Riley gulped some at the exposure of her skin. "Aiight then…" clearing his throat, he pressed the tip of the crayon against the delicacy of her skin, eyes surveying her facial features and skin texture secretly. "There we go…" he kneaded and traced the outline of an African-woman butterfly through his artistic talents.

He then flogged out a red marker, plugging in the last convoluted niceties and details. He made sure to draw softly, as if paranoid to pierce or tarnish her honey complexion.

Anjelika's eyelashes lifted to reveal a green-blue eye to him from the side. "Well? How's it looking?"

He gazed back up to her while stroking the drawing contours, though smiled. "You'll see when we get a mirra'."

She smiled back, exhilarated to see that rare welcoming on his face and looked ahead of her.

Soon after, the marking was finally finished, and he lifted from her, marveling over his work and the 'material' it was drawn on.

Anjelika ran her sights back to him, grinning now. "At least tell me if good it looks on me."

"...Hol' on." Riley tentatively extended his fingers out to her face, taking hold of the glasses' legs and rinding them off her ears.

Anjelika re-opened her eyes to him, her clear eyes beaming warmth. Her cheeks perked back by her smile.

"...Now it looks fly." He smirked sincerely, and then slid his fingers along her naked shoulder to stroke the artwork, making sure it wouldn't come off.

She internally shuddered at the molding of his thumb, tracing out the panorama of his features and eyes that all the girls swooned over. Her heart beats pulsated unsteadily to feel the air between them being enclosed by his nearing face. Anjelika watched as her brother sealed his eyes shut and puckered his lips, just to blow against the drawn butterfly like it were a genuine tattoo. However, his lips were so close to her flesh he could've easily stolen that chance to kiss on her.

…It wouldn't be the first time he kissed her, either.

"_Ehehe," the hooded thug laughed balefully, cocking his pistol. "Now you gon' let go so I can take yo' lil' girlie home wit' me?" _

_Riley was frozen stiff like Bambi caught in the headlights. He didn't know what to do. He was only eight years old, and terrified of the grim reaper, but something else…terrified him even more. "…N-No."_

_A tear dripped off the black lash of Anjelika's eye by his brave remark. "R-Riley…"_

"_Y-You can…t-t-take mah DAMN l-life…" Riley continued in a quivering tone of voice, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. "B-But yo' ass would go STRAIGHT ta' p-prison…there's cameras all OVER this sto' an'—Wha…? ANJELIKA!" The light in his pupil dilated to see his twin sister stampeding toward the thug._

"_Get offa my RILEY ESCOBAR!" She screeched to the tops of her lungs, flinging herself onto his upper body as the gunshot crackled through the bloodshed store, though grazing Riley by an inch._

_He closed one eye and darted over to the fallen pistol, heaving it up into his tiny palms while almost falling off balance thanks to its supreme weight. _

"_GRAH! LEMME GO, YOU UGLY BASEHEAD!" Anjelika sunk her teeth into the fleshy arm of the enemy when he had snagged her, kicking and screaming in muffled cries to realize it didn't affect him._

"_LET GO O' MAH SISTA BEFO' I FILL YO' ASS WIT' LEAD, NIGGA!" Riley roared, shaking from the trauma of what just occurred a few moments before._

…_The thug paused and dropped Riley's sister onto the tiled floor, raising his palms above his head. "A-Aye, lil' man…didn't Daddy tell you neva' ta' play wit' his guns?"_

"_G-Get ova' here, A-Ange." He demanded, fingers upon the trigger while the pistol quaked in his trembling hands. _

_Anjelika did as told, and scrambled behind him to bury her face into his back for sacred protection, glimpsing at the thug from over his shoulder blade. "B-Brother…I…w-wanna go H-HOME."_

_Riley hauled the pistol up higher, and then situated its barrel at the thug's nether regions. "A-Aiight, nigga…new pl-plan. You back yo' ass away from tha' exit an' let us leave…or you'll neva' FUCK again!"_

_Scared for his testicles, he shrieked and shot up. "AIIGHT! OKAY! I'M GOIN'!" _

"_MOVE!" Riley steadily slid his feet toward the exit, gripping Anjelika beside him while sniffling up a slob of mucus from his near nervous break down. "I-I ain't playin', mah nigga…I shot a nigga in tha' CHEST wit' a shotgun b-before…so I ain't go no damn p-problem shootin' you in tha' DICK." _

_Anjelika, chilled to the bone, exhaled her traumatized breath to see the thug scampering onto his feet and away from them. Though she sniveled and whispered concern to her beloved brother, "R-Riley…a-are you okay?" _

_Ferociously panting, Riley urged her to the emergency exit. "C-C'mon, l-les' jus' go…"_

_Anjelika frowned, wiping mucus off her cheek. "C-Can you…put the g-gun down, please?"_

_Riley looked at her, at first frustrated by his confusion, and then frustrated by the memory of what she once told him. In the past, Anjelika had nightmares of firearms and pistols. Guns absolutely terrified her. _

"_I'm sorry, Ange…but I gotta keep this shit in case MO' niggas gon' come an' try ta' fuck you or some shit. Look away if you gotta…" He exited the store with their supplies and pocketed the AMT pistol, trying to walk like everything was utterly normal on a regular lily-white day._

_Conversation didn't brew between them until they were half way near the neighborhoods. _

"_Why you keep cryin'? I's OVA'. So you can stop cryin' already." Riley questioned the tears pacing down the puffy cheeks of her face, almost feeling cross inside. _

"_I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "I-I'm just…I-I'm not crying because of a-all that…I'm crying because…I was so s-scared…when he pointed that gun at you." She gulped her large tears, continuing breathlessly, "I…couldn't breathe…"_

_Riley winched to hear her gentle weeps._

"_Brother, if I ever l-lost you, then wh-who'll nag and annoy me all the t-time? Wh-Who's…gonna be there to keep our p-pinky promise…that you'll always protect m-me?" _

"_Well, f-firs' o' all, Huey would be there ta'—" he stopped in the tracks of his sentence to undergo the pressure of lips to his cheek. A sudden wave of heat washed over both his cheeks now, shifting his head to her once she pulled away. "…Wha…w-was that for?"_

_She latched herself onto his arm, nestled up into him to where he had to grunt. "For proving how much you love me, Brother." _

"_Eugh…" He glanced off, still flustered. "who knew sista's could be so annoyin'ly CLINGY. You're so damn…annoyin'ly CUTE."_

"_Annoyingly cute?" She blinked, left nostril wrinkling in a brief sniffle. _

"_Yeah, yo' cuteness is annoyin', cuz is'…cute." He blinked at his own answer. _

_A slow smile broke out on the cuteness of Anjelika's tear-stained face. "Oh Eskie-bar!" she pecked him to death all over his cheeks._

"_AUUUGH! You IMPOSSIBLE, maaan! Stop kissin' on me!" He struggled to peel her off his body. Damn, she was stuck like GLUE. _

"_But you LIKE my kisses!" She giggled, though weakly. _

"_DO NOT!" He angled his head at her, pouting. _

_Anjelika gazed upon the dark jade of his irises. "…Okay, look me in the eye wit'out blinking, and tell me you don't like me or my kisses…"_

_He shifted his entire body to her and stared her long and hard, dark eyes boring into those lighter ones of hers. "…I…" his voice choked. "I don't…" now his face blemished red. "I-I don't…like…y-yo'…AH! DAMN IT! I can't do iiiit!" _

"…_So then you like me and my kisses?" Her face brightened into new life, and she bent further into his atmosphere, astounded by the discovery. _

"_S…S-Stop…gettin' so damn CLOSE." His eyes were widening at this point while his head sunk back into his shoulders._

_Anjelika half-grinned his grin, proposing to tease him much more by bending inwards to where their nose-tips would've brushed. "…Tell me if you like me and my kisses, then." she lowered her voice to a childlike whisper of decent curiosity. _

_Riley Freeman aka Escobar fell into a depraving and sinful trance from the heat of her face on his. He bent forward in an unconscious mind-state, the sides of their noses now making an intimate contact. _

_Though Anjelika was no exception to the incest daze. She hesitantly stroked a coffee-brown cornrow off his collarbone. "…W…Well?" _

_Well, she got her answer alright. _

_Riley had gazed for a moment with parted lips before unexpectedly snatching her lips between his own, eyes closed. In the beginning, Anjelika was stiff for an entire five seconds, but eventually was encased by the strange sensation of the childlike kiss. He cradled her in his arms, lips massaging on hers as the clusters sparked between the intimacy against their mouths, running his hands along her back soothingly. _

"_I KNEW I should've trailed them…" A wandering Huey P. Newton incarnation muttered amongst the crowd, though standing along Riley and Anjelika's lane route. "…Oh, there they are. Riley! Anjeli--…" Huey's calls were struck down by the absurdity in front of him._

_Anjelika smiled through their smacking mouths, just merely and barely breaking from him by a millimeter so she could stare up into his dazed face. She let her hands dangle over his shoulders while responding to their incest in a shuddery breath. Riley returned that longing face, and was just as lost as her, not even realizing Huey standing behind them._

"_What…the __**HELL **__are you two DOING?!" _

"_H-Huh?!" the twins jerked, rotating themselves to their oldest brother, frozen stone._

_ "…U-Uh…w-we…" –Riley began. _

"…_Oh my GAWD I just kissed my BROTHER!!"_

"_Wait…oh my GAWD I jus' kissed mah SISTER!!"_

"_Oh my God you just kissed EACH OTHER." Huey stared flatly, sarcastically.  
_

"Riley…?"

For the second time, Riley was snapped out of his flash backs by Anjelika. "U-Uh…yeah?"

"Why are you…still leaning into me like that?" Anjelika was referring to how his lips were still a few inches from the "tattoo" on her neck.

He only grazed over her expression heatedly, and then the near-exposure of her breasts, the crook of her neck, her collarbone…

Riley bent inwards and rested his kiss against her butterfly "tattoo", tasting the virgin-tang of her skin.

"Huey…all you talk about is Riley and his twin sister, can't we…discuss something else?" Jazmine Dubois whined as she walked in step with Huey Freeman down the boardwalk of the pier.

Her curls of bushy hair was now instead lugged back into an uncontrollable pony tail, herself taking on the appearance of a rather petite teenager infatuated with pink and Huey's wine eyes.

"Yeah? Like what? I WOULD talk about my next strategy for a union once I fly myself back to Chicago, but…I'm more worried about my FAMILY than America's presidential corruption." Huey sighed in rhythm to the coastal airstreams, counting the patterns of their footsteps against the panels beneath them.

"I know, I know…" she had to restrain herself from pouting. "I'm not saying you should stop caring about--…Riley and Anjelika?!"

"And I didn't necessarily SAY you were, now did I? Assumptions like that is what led us into war." Huey huffed a snort between a sigh, eyes rolling.

"Uh…H-Huey?" Jazmine grasped his arm, pointing her free hand into the route of Riley and Anjelika. "Isn't that Riley and…A-Anjelika?"

"What? What are you talking about--…" Huey surely enough swigged back down his words before finishing them. But at the sight of what his siblings were taking part in, the next thing he blurted was almost as blustering as the seaboard draft. "…What…the _**HELL**_ are you two DOING?!"

---

**_I'm always writin' this story when I'm physically messed up, huh? Heh, well...Ange and me got the whole period at eight years old thing in common. So don't say that's impossible or anything like that. Anyway, I've got some interesting plans for this story, but I don't wanna make it go TOO fast by shoving it into this already long chapter. Heh, funny how Anjelika's character is NOTHING like this originally. This is just for the sake of the story, since her character past is what makes her who she is. But she doesn't have that trauma past in this fiction. So basically it's also to witness what she would be like if she hadn't visited hell and returned back to Earth.  
_**

**_Until neeext timez, Jazzy B. Real WuZ HeRe. Oh, check out my artwork on my page whenever you want. Currently updating Thuggin' Love and My Guardian Compton Anjel. And yeeeah Huey x Jazmine is actually going to be in those. Ohh, also writing another big story, which equally balances out couples and all that story drama and bloodshed. _**


	3. He Loves Me Not

**Chapter: He Loves Me; He Loves Me Not**

**Disclaimer: **_Ohhh SNAP. =D To all my old **Boondocks fans**, I just found this chapter! I've been holding it out on you (guilty smile), but just to relive old times, here it is once again. Please do note this doesn't mean I'm coming back to The Boondocks, but I also don't want to keep this locked up._

AHH! WARNING! ...The end of this chapter is a little naughty. And, just to spoil it since you guys know I won't be coming back, Anjelika is definitely not related to Riley after all, LOL.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Water dripped from above with a steady plink..._

Plink...

Plink...

It was after noon now, and the first fat driblets of rain dissolved into the sand of the Woodcrest pier playground once it hit the coast shores.

I complicated our lives…  
By falling in love~ with him

The shroud of rain hissed earthwards, curtaining the pier side in a film of grey. In the overcast of the vindictive sky, thunder growled somewhere afar and rattling between black swells of clouds. There was a small flooding in the center of the walkway as people thrashed about to escape the draft of coastline rain.

It was cold…

It was bitter…

And little eight year old Anjelika's toes were freezing.

"B-Brother, I'm c-c…c-cold."

"Shh, jus' shut up fo' a second, aiight? Damn…"

Riley peeked around the side of the blue playground penguin that they were hiding in. Rain leached off his chin as silence was their only friend.

"Do ya' see 'im?" Anjelika rasped, hugging her wobbling legs to her wet t-shirt. Her hair was now the color of soaking brown pasted to her little drenched body.

"SHHH." Riley shushed her, heated from his sweat and freezing from the rain they were formerly in. "Could chu' jus' be quiet fo' one SECOND?"

Anjelika whimpered and rocked back and forth, sniveling. "O-Okay…o-okay…"

The album of rain and hurtling tidal waves outside kept them on edge, until the blind calling of Granddad scared the jeebies out of them.

"Sh-Shit, thas' Gran'dad…" Riley slithered back into the penguin's stomach, dragging his arm under his nostrils to slick off the snot; he was catching a cold.

"I-I don't want Granddaddy to separate us, Riley." Anjelika gripped onto his mid-section as her tears came in bursts.

His long white t-shirt was cold and wet against her puffy red cheek, but she didn't care. She nestled into it further for imaginary warmth, droning out a soft breath of sanctuary. She didn't need Granddad, she didn't need Huey. She just needed her twin brother.

"EUGH," Riley rolled his eyes, totally grossed out. "Keep talkin' an' cuddlin', 'den Gran'dad WILL fin' us and separate us."

He peeled Anjelika's arms off him.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her pouty bottom lip started trembling.

"…Oh, oh, you bout ta' CRY now, right?" Riley puckered out his own lip and crossed his arms. "Then go 'HEAD 'den. CRY. See if I give a damn."

For once, she obeyed him. "WAAAH! BROTHER DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMOOORE!" She struggled in a fit to dry her eyes as her mouth hung open for the tears to roll into.

"U-Uh…A-An…Annnge…ANGE! SHHH! SHHH!" Riley rotated left to right in panic. "C-C'mon, Ange! I was jus' PLAYIN'!" He shook her by the shoulders. "Now shut up befo' Gran'dad fin' us! ANGE!"

"Then LET Granddaddy fin' us!" She glared, blurred and blinded by her tingling fat blobs of tears. "I-It's better than bein' here with YOU! Y-You! You! …What's the word? Oh, BUTTHOLE!"

Riley flinched, glared, sighed and decided to resort to his alternative. He fished in his pocket, swearing and mumbling as Anjelika sobbed louder than the thunder.

"Look, LOOK!" He presently opened his palm to reveal a greased, but dimly glinting gold locket.

The last tear flung from Anjelika's eyelash at her surprised flinch. She blinked shyly down on the heart locket.

"I was savin' it fo' Christmas, an' it got a lil' messed up, but desperate times call fo' DESPERATE measures." His eyebrows wedged back on his forehead as he handed it over to her. "NOW will you stop cryin' an' whatnot?"

…Another tear dripped off her bottom eyelid and disappeared into the crook of her smiling lips.

"Oh Brother, m-mmhm," she nodded and took the locket.

She caressed it to her in love. So he did love her after all…

Riley let out a squeaky sigh, just to be frozen up again by the sweep of Anjelika's lips over his cheek. He gaped at her, flustered.

Reflecting on the earlier events of her brother saving her from those gang-bangers in the store, Anjelika elevated her dear gaze up to him.

"I love you, Brother…a-and can neither Granddaddy nor H-Huey come between us." She beamed halfheartedly, tears fluttering in that utmost love.

He blinked with a stymied eye and a raised eyebrow, before softening his face.

"Uh, y-yeah…right, Ange…c-course." He knew the truth better than she.

Everything would come between them in the near future.

**End of Flashback**

…Fourteen year old Riley peeked around the side of the playground penguin like they did when they were eight. He shaded his eyes and the squinted to stop the mist from stinging his sensitive eye-rods and cones. The absence of color struck his vision like a blow. It was all grey, the skies, the streets, the seaside, all grey with rain, and there was no way to see through it. He blinked frozen off tears his eyelashes; the wind was making them water.

Anjelika was curled up at his side, whimpering and shivering with her thumb in her mouth. She looked sopping, cold, hungry and fatigued.

"'Member wh-when Huey accidentally told Granddaddy th-that we kissed when we were eight?" Anjelika tried to stir conversation in the darkness of their hiding place.

"Accident deez nuts…" Riley verified, pulling her nearer. "That nigga jus' wanted us ta' get in trouble."

His sister stared into his hoodie. She sniffled up rainwater pasted on her upper lip. "W-Well…remember how we ran away when we overheard i-it? Ran to this same playground? A-A-And we thought Granddaddy was gonna separate us forever?" She clung to him in tremors of her own words.

"Yeah…" Riley's were monotonous and flat.

Anjelika wiggled her toes to make sure they hadn't frozen up. They had been here for an hour.

Huey _thought_ he caught them kissing again earlier, when in reality Riley was only planting the seed of a cheek-kiss on her face. However, when Huey accused them of incest for the second time, Anjelika fled due to the accumulating fear of how he'd again tell Granddad. Riley tagged right after her in hopes to reach her. They lost Huey and Jazmine around the playground when the rain began to teem. Now, assuming Huey would purposely tatter-tell, they stayed hiding in the refuge of the playground's Blue Penguin Slide.

"I still have what you gave me that day…" Anjelika dug her fingers into the collar of her hoodie to pull out the greasy locket. It spun and spangled from its chain when she suspended it in the air for Riley to reminisce on.

Riley blinked against its glitter, before frowning. "Y'didn't clean it yet eitha', huh?"

"Your nasty grease wouldn't come off…so I left it as is. I'd never throw away anything you've given me." She cradled the darling locket and smiled laughingly at him.

Riley just rolled his eyes with a humored scoff.

"…We can't stay here all night though, Brother," whispered his twin sister. "But if….Granddaddy tries to separate us this time," she kissed the tainted heart locket. "I'll refuse to tear away from you…okay?"

"Teh," Riley glimpsed over the impression of her movements, posture and expression. He semi-smiled, with one corner of the lip higher than the other, before crawling over to her and just gently grasping the sides her head to leave a kiss on her forehead. "You know I ain't eva' gon' let ol' Granddad take ya' away from yo' big bruh eitha' way, Ange."

An watery reflection of emotion dimmed in and out of Anjelika's pupil as her trembling lips smiled for him.

However, the way her eyes had softened…scared him. The lights were quivering against her pupils in adore and worship ready to burst.

Rain dripped off her bang. "I love you, Brother…"

It was so barely above a whisper, the tender murmur of beloved affection sounded unreal.

Riley could look dumbfounded in her gaze, his cheeks rashed over with a blush.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "…U-Uhh…thank you?"

Anjelika giggled. "Well, do you," on her wet, skinned and bare hands, she leant forward, trying to decode what made his eyes so beautiful. "…Love me too?" she cocked her head innocently, dripping-wet hair slithering to one side.

He was caught in such a jam at this point. Of course he loved her, she was his little twin sister, so why couldn't he just say it like regular sibling love?

Anjelika was smiling anyway. In her mind, she was sure he loved her the same way she loved him.

"R…Right, Ange…c-course."

She closed her eyes with assurance in her heart, as she embraced that oil-stained locket to its beating heart rate.

…So he did love her after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Nigga, next time you blow yo' girl off fo' yo' sista, tell dat bitch ta' NOT call me complainin' bout it. I'm bout ready ta' block Simaya's numba."_ Wesley ranted into the receiver.

"AYE, don't talk bout mah girl like that, aiight? She ain't a bitch." Riley narrowed his eyes with his cellphone against his eardrum. His back bounced on the mattress as he fell into it. He put an arm behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

_"…Nigga don't even front. You an' I both know yo' girl is a bitch."_

…Riley shifted his eyes. "Jus' cuz she ACTS bitchy, don't MEAN she a bitch."

_"Don't mean she a bitch mah nuts. But whateva, whateva.—What chu blow off yo' date wit' her for, then?"_

Riley frowned into the splintered ceiling over his head.. "…Mah sis."

_"…See why can't yo' punk-ass listen? No WONDA' yo' Granddad be beatin' that ass twenty fo' seven."_

"LOOK nigga it ain't like we at SCHOO'. What, you gon' restrict me from spendin' time wit' mah own SIS?" His voice rose with his failure to hush it down.

_"Don't MATTER. Woodcrest ain't all that big, baby boy. Everybody KNOW everybody. Kids from schoo' prolly SAW you wit' 'er, thinkin' you two was datin'."_

"Hoyeaaah seein' Young Reezy wit' his twin sista automatically means INCEST. Pffft, cut that shit out, Wes'." Riley waved his hand casually.

_"What did y'all do 'den, huh? You kiss? Bump? Grind? Hug? HAND-hold?"_

Riley grunted on the other end of the line. "Nigga who said I had ta' TELL you what I do, who I'm wit' an' where I go? You ain't mah mothafuckin' travelin' agent."

_"I'm tryna protect yo' REP. Think about yo' SISTER, man. You want her goin' through the trauma of bein' discriminated, made fun of, an' possibly harmed cuz people might get rumors twisted about y'all? You already made a comment bout her tits in tha' hall."_

"…Wesley I know what I'm doin'." Riley's eyebrow twitched in rhythm to his rushing heart beat. His blood pressure was rising. "I don't need you all up in our business! We can take care o' OURSELF. If niggas get outta line, then Reezy gon' hafta smack a bitch. Simple as dat."

_"…Fine, man. Whateva'."_ Wesley didn't sound too convinced, but right now Riley didn't give a fuck.

"…But I WILL tell you dat Simaya is plannin' ta' finally come ova' here ta'marra afta'schoo'." Riley grinned from ear to ear.

_"Awwww shit! Thas' what I'm talkin' bout, baby boy!"_

"Yeah, she up here sayin' she wanna spend some 'private time' wit' me an' shit."

_"Bout ta' get some ass, huh?"_

"Simaya ain't like that, Wes'. Most likely she jus' gon' drop it like i's hot, an' drop it low IF…y'all know what I mean."

_"You think you ready fo' 'dat?"_

"Dome ain't as big a deal as sex. I ain't tryna go that far. I mean shit, I'd be satisfied wit' a make-out. We ain't gotta do nuttin' crazy an' bold, i's HER choice. Then again I betta STD-check dis' chick. Young Reezy ain't out ta' get no fuckin' disease that'll fuck up LIL' Reezy. I wanna keep mah looks, body, an' dick in TACT. A few minutes of pleasure ain't worth ruinin' mah fineness." Riley cackled, as Wesley did.

He jumped up at the gentle 'thud' in front of his bedroom's open doorway.

Anjelika had plunked the laundry basket on the floor on the other side of the hallway, just to stand upright and take off her wet hoodie. By normal standards, this action was innocent since she had clothes underneath, but she hadn't realized Riley's fixated stare since her ipod was blasting nice and loud, so she proceeded onwards.

_"Thas' true. Sex might feel good, but I ain't tryna worry bout when the hoe get pregnant."_

"Ah….huh." Riley studied every second of her actions.

He marveled over how her breasts bounced free from the hoodie, the strand of hair between the corner of her parted lips, her throaty sigh of accomplishment that sounded naughty instead of nice to his ears.

"...Ooooh shit," Riley bit his lips.

She arched her back to stretch her limbs, a left-behind droplet of rainwater trickling down the flat plane of her stomach once her tank top rode up.

Riley nearly broke the phone in his squeezing grasp when she moaned to herself.

The worst part was - this was his over-exaggerated fantasy. In real motion, her movements were lazy and sloppy like a tired old woman.

_"…Nigga it sound like tha' phone is gettin' wet or somethin'. You droolin'?" _

Anjelika bent over to snatch up the dropped hoodie, exposing the plump bottom to him through her sweats, which just made Riley drool further. It bounced and jiggled a little with her steps.

"A-Ah sh-shit…" He winched in reaction to the long, hard muscle smothered in his pants leg.

In a quick, hot breath of lust, he shoved his hand of eager fingers down the spandex of his slacks to massage the painful arousal away. He groaned in settlement.

_"RILEY, Riley…n-nigga why am I hearin' dehydrated SIGHS on tha' otha' end of tha' phone? Nigga is you jerkin' off?!"_

Riley bit his lip, entranced on the arousing slopes of her body, before she eventually hauled her laundry basket into her arms and started off. He sighed excruciatingly while craning his head back, working faster and harder to a final release as he wrung out the last drops.

_"…So, uh…you done beatin' tha' meat to mah VOICE, Butcher?"_


End file.
